


Me salvaste la vida

by Marlett_Kishou



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantico, Slash, comedia, miedo, panico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlett_Kishou/pseuds/Marlett_Kishou
Summary: Cierta tarde Anthony Edward Stark encuentra algo en la esquina de la sala, mientras Clint que le está haciendo compañía está en el mismo problema que él, ya que ambos comparten el mismo miedo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Me salvaste la vida

Era viernes por la tarde, alrededor de la 6 p.m. el sol ya se estaba poniendo, la Torre de los vengadores estaba en completa tranquilidad, el Capitán estaba entrenando a los nuevos reclutas en SHIELD, Bruce se encontraba en su laboratorio, Natasha estaba por regresar de una misión, Clint solo estaba descansando pues acababa de regresar de una misión larga, y nuestro amado millonario, recién salía de su taller en busca de comida.

-Tengo hambre... -avisó el castaño a la nada caminando por los pasillos para dirigirse a la cocina, ya se encontraba en la sala cuando un bulto oscuro en una de las esquinas de la sala le llamó la atención, después de todo aquello no era normal.

El castaño se acercó hacia la esquina sin ninguna preocupación cuando de repente se detuvo en seco, se talló los ojos para saber que lo que estaba viendo era real, efectivamente, lo era.

Se le quedó viendo por unos cuantos segundos, analizando aquella cosa y buscando posibles soluciones para resolver eso ya que en cierto modo no se quería acercar, ni loco lo hacía, fue entonces cuando Barton hizo su aparición.

-Hola Tony ¿Qué haces? -preguntó con su típico tono medio burlón, cuando se acercó lo suficiente se percató de lo que su compañero estaba viendo. -¡Wow! -se paró al lado del castaño mientras sus ojos se agrandaban.

-Lo sé... -comentó Tony sin dejar de ver aquello.

-¿Cómo resolvemos esto? Es... demasiado grande... 

-Hazlo tú. -ordenó el millonario al arquero.

-Ni loco me acerco a esa cosa. -lo volteó a ver entre asustado y enojado. -¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Por la misma razón que tú. -suspiró igual que el rubio. -pero, ¿Cómo rayos se metió a la torre?

-Y yo que sé... pero me está poniendo de nervios.

-A mí también. -no le quitaba los ojos de encima. -¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? 

-Dígame señor. -contestó cordialmente.

-¿Cuánto mide? 

-35 centímetros, señor.

-¿Es en serio? -cuestionó Clint. -Es más grande que mi pie.

-Lo mismo digo Legolas.

-¿Entonces? 

-Creo que debemos esperar a Steve o Thor... -su tono de voz era nervioso. -Apuesto a que ellos no van a tener miedo.

-Pero no podemos esperar tanto, de seguro si le quitamos los ojos de encima se irá, recuerda que son unas putas ninjas en cuestión de escapar.

-¿Qué propones? -el filántropo miró serio a su amigo.

-Mátala...

-¡Sácate a la mierda! -se alteró Stark. -¡Qué tal si me acerco y me salta!

-Pero no grites. -trató el rubio de calmar al castaño. -Se puede espantar y entonces va a ser peor, además... ¡Maldición! Estoy igual que tú.

-¡Ya sé! -el filántropo levantó su dedo índice. -Probemos aventándole algo.

-De acuerdo. -el rubio se acercó hacia un florero que estaba sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado del sofá. -Aquí voy. -le avisó al Hombre de Hierro y aventó el florero, después de todo él tenía mejor puntería que el genio. -¡Mierda! ¡Fallé!

-¿De verdad? De todas la veces, ¿Tenías que fallar en esta ocasión? -preguntó el castaño con sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres callarte? -se enojó. -Tal vez fue el miedo.

-¡Carajo! ¡Viene hacia acá! -el castaño retrocedió rápidamente y el rubio hizo lo mismo. -S-se detuvo... -suspiró de alivio.

-¿Crees que quiera venganza? -preguntó Clint sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su enemigo.

-No me salgas con que ahora la quieres convertir en un vengador... pero... -volteó a ver a su contrincante. -Tal vez si quiera venganza.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la puerta del ascensor se escuchó, los dos vengadores no voltearon, sabían que con solo un segundo que la perdieran de vista ésta escaparía y entonces no podrían dormir por medio a que su nuevo enemigo quisiera tomar venganza.

-Hola chicos. -saludó Bruce, iba entrando al pasillo cuando notó el comportamiento de sus amigos. -¿Qué ven? -se acercó hacia ellos. -Oh... así que es eso.

-Brucie... -Comenzó Tony. -Ayúdanos. -su tono era suplicante y lleno de miedo.

-Te lo ruego. -Suplicó el arquero.

-¿No me digan que le tienen miedo? -el científico sonrió divertido, aguantándose las ganas de morirse a carcajadas. 

-No es gracioso. -Stark le miró serio. -Primero haz algo y luego te burlas si quieres.

-Apoyo a Tony. -le siguió Barton.

-Por Dios... -suspiró el científico. -Pero ¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio que te salve?

-Brucie, Steve no está. -el castaño cada vez sonaba más desesperado por matar aquella cosa.

-La última vez que te salvé de algo, aunque sea sencillo Steve se puso celoso porque él quería ser quien te ayudara. -frunció el ceño de solo recordar aquello. -Él quería ser tu caballero.

-¿Nos vas a abandonar? -esta vez fue Barton quien puso una mirada de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia para que el científico cediera y los ayudara.

-Si. -contestó el doctor y salió de ese lugar, dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde, ya que no quería problemas, se adentró al elevador y sacó su celular para escribir un mensaje al Capitán -Steve tu "Tony" está en peligro.- y con eso terminado, envió su mensaje.

-Auch... -dijo Clint.

-Vamos Legolas... ¿Qué tanto puede ser?

-No sé...

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando escucharon de nuevo las puertas del elevador abrirse, pero esta vez escucharon unos pasos que se escuchaban de manera refinada.

-Vaya, Bruce me dijo que ustedes estaban muriéndose de miedo cuando llegué de mi misión. -Rio Natasha. -¿Enserio le tienen miedo?

-¿Qué cosas no? -Se quejó Iron Man.

-¿Nos harías el favor Nat? -preguntó el rubio.

-No, háganle como puedan. -dicho esto, la pelirroja se retiró del lugar.

-¿Por qué a todos les gusta vernos sufrir? -preguntó el Hawkeye.

-Creo que les gusta....

Y así se llevaron una media hora más, sabían que si le quitaban los ojos de encima, su pequeño enemigo escaparía y sería peor. No fue hasta cuando nuestro querido Capitán América entró en escena.

-¡Tony! -entró corriendo a la sala. -¡Vine en cuanto vi el mensaje! ¿¡Qué sucede!?

-Steve. -el castaño se giró para ver al amor de su vida, sus ojos brillaron, sabía que su rubio se encargaría del problema. -Lo que pasa es que...

No terminó cuando sintió los brazos fuertes del rubio abrazándole. -Qué bueno que estas bien cariño.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero... -comenzó Clint. -Tenemos un problema.

-Es cierto. -el castaño se separó del fortachón. -¿Podrías matar esa cosa?

-¿Qué? -preguntó y observó a lo que los otros dos vengadores estaban vigilando. -Es una araña...

-Sí, es una puta araña enorme. -maldijo el castaño.

-Una araña Goliat, para ser exactos. -comentó J.A.R.V.I.S.

-No preguntes como carajos llegó hasta aquí porque no sabemos. -afirmó el arquero.

-No creo que sea correcto matarla. -dijo y de inmediato sintió los ojos llenos de furia de su pareja. -Digo, déjenme sacarla de aquí. -el rubio mayor fue hacia la cocina y regresó con un recipiente grande de plástico, lentamente se acercó al arácnido y en un movimiento rápido atrapó a la tarántula. Le colocó la tapa y le hizo uno hoyos pequeños para que entrara el oxígeno, después la dejó sobre una repisa. -¿Ven? No fue tan difícil. Mañana me aseguraré de llevarla a donde pertenece.

En eso el castaño se apresuró a llegar a su pareja y la abrazó muy fuerte. -Eres mi héroe Steve...

-Pues... gracias Steve pero mejor me voy antes de que esto se ponga más vergonzoso... -finalizó Clint, y salió de la sala yendo directo hacia su cuarto.

El Capitán levanto a su castaño y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, cosa que fue correspondida de inmediato por el genio.

-Continuemos esto en la habitación... -mencionó Steve y el castaño solo asintió, era hora de recompensar a su amor por haberle salvado la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya disfrutado su lectura.


End file.
